


Aftermath

by DogStar19



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar19/pseuds/DogStar19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Hercules reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkmoontribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmoontribe/gifts).



> Written at the request of Pinkmoontribe. Hopefully she, and the person it is written for enjoy it.

The mansion had seemed so empty at first. With its stone pillars and tall doorways, even when it had been populated by servants and visitors, Hercules could not shake the feeling that a something was missing from his new home. In the long days of training and the late nights of socialising it was inevitable that the hero would find no comfort in the cold rooms.

At the time he had chalked it up to his mortality. As a demi-god he could never truly belong among men, surely, and when his god-hood was finally restored, he could return to his rightful place. Or so he had thought.

As the alignment of the planets drew near, the son of Zeus had found himself increasingly in the company of the intriguing brunette he had saved from the river gaurdian. With her sharp tongue and quick wit, the young hero couldn't help but be mesmerised by her presence. Meg had helped him sneak away from Phil's watch more than once, often enough for a simple stroll around the city. There was something easy about their time together, Megara did not care if he was a god, or a hero, or even that he was wealthy, so there was no pressure for him to live up to his name. She had met him fresh out of training, when no one knew who he was, and still she accepted him.

Finally, Hades began his attack. The night before the alignment was complete, he had threatened Meg, forcing Hercules to give up his strength for her life. In the following day, the demi-god had fought without strength, and watched the death of his lover. It was a miracle that his spirit and body were in tact, but just enough for him to fend off the attack, and become one of the few men to have returned from the underworld. 

It seemed only right to him that he would live with Meg instead of with the gods. They had given parts of themselves to each other that no on could see. The curve of her smile was his now, traded illicitly for the crinkling of his nose, small pieces that would glue them together. 

In the middle of the night she had dreams, terrible visions of the underworld that brought woke her, screaming, with a cold sweat. On these nights Hercules ost his strength for her once more, he would wake to her twitching and mumbling, with no way to help but to hold her. His nightmares were no better, but in them he didn't wake up, or thrash as she did, instead he simply cried. A god among men, broken by the image burned into his eyelids, the image of his lover, laid out on a rock, eyes unblinking. 

She never knew, but was thankful for his comfort, his attention, for the hands that had raised her from the dead just to see her smile again, and still, everyday, he was thankful for her.


End file.
